Wolves
by corilouchette
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Bella has been in boarding school, what happens when on her eighteenth birthday she meets her benefactors, Edward, Jasper and Emmett?.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Death is nothing to us since when we are, it isn't and when we aren't it is" -Epicure**_

_I'm in a forest and its dark, my pulse is beating hard. I'm frightened and lost. Suddenly I see them, no I __**feel **__them behind me. I start running, from what I can't tell just know that I have to run. I turn my head just long enough to see __**them, **__their glowing white eyes fixing me. Suddenly, I trip on something, a rock, a twig, it doesn't matter, I feel myself tumbling to the ground…_

" Bella ! Bella ! wake up!" Someone says, I feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake.

"Are you seriously going to pull that shit every morning? Come on it's been one year now! You'd think that with a mute roommate I wouldn't be having that kind of problem!"

It all suddenly comes back to me, my roommate Rosalie is standing in front of me, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. It occurs to me that I must have been having a bad dream, the same dream I have been having for about a year now, since I turned seventeen. As usual I can't respond, it isn't that I don't want to, I can't, I've tried and tried, but the words just won't come out; so as usual, I just look at the floor.

The "shit" as she so kindly refers to it is my screaming while sleeping, or so I've been told many times. Rosalie has been my roommate for as long as I've been living at the "academy", you would think that in a high end boarding school such as this one you would be able to have your own room or at least choose who to live with, but I have been stuck with that girl for one year, since I arrived here and since the dreams stared.

The fact that we're polar opposite doesn't really change things either, Rosalie is the girl every guy wants and every girl wants to be, with her waist length blonde hair, blue eyes and skinny body, then there's me, the weirdo with the curly hair, abnormally pale skin, plain brown eyes and a body way too curvy for her petite figure. It also happens that while Rosalie is a social butterfly, I have what physicians call "selective mutism" , but I don't really know why they call it that since it's not that I don't want to talk to people it's just that I can't. I can only talk around very few people, and it goes without saying that my roommate is not one of them. One of these people, however, is my psychologist, .

is the typical psychologist you'll find in the movies, with her impeccable suits, tight buns and square glasses; she has that ageless quality to her that powerful women often possess. says that my mutism is due to my blocking memories I want to forget. I don't understand that either because, it's not that I don't want to remember, it's that I can't. If only I could remember, I would understand many things, the first being why I'm here in this establishment in particular.

Mme. Augustine, the Dean has exclaimed to me upon my arrival that I was put here by a very powerful man and it was him who paid for my education. If only I had been able to talk I would have asked her the many questions that burned my lips: "Is this man related to me in any way? Why did he put me there? Could I meet him". The sad truth however, is that my handicap refrains me from many of things, and this is one of them.

I wish I could be like the other girls, like Rosalie's friends, I wish I could wear makeup, talk about boys, movies and other things, but the harsh reality is that I'm not, and I never will be, because whether I want it or not I'm different, and it will always be that way.

I wait for Rosalie to go back to sleep before getting up and getting ready for the day, I unsuccessfully try to style my wild looking hair into a pony tail, as usual it won't comply, and I let it flow loosely on my shoulders. I put on my uniform, before slowly making my way to the dining hall for breakfast. The hall is already filled with students, as it is the last day of school before summer vacations, which means that girls my age, including myself, will be graduating and leaving the boarding school forever.

For some reason I feel like I have forgotten something, but after all it is a familiar feeling… forgetting. I sit at my usual spot, isolated from everyone and everything, opening the latest book I "borrowed" from the school's library. As usual, no one tries to bother me, they are too afraid to mess with me, apparently my mystery benefactor is that much of a powerful man.

I am sitting eating my breakfast while eating when, suddenly I feel commotion around me, I turn, only to find the headmistress herself making her way towards me. It's odd since she rarely leaves her office, and is never seen in the dining hall.

"Bella, I would like you to come with me to my office, there is someone I would like you to meet"

I am surprised, but I rise to follow her anyways, it's not like I have a choice after all. The walk to her office is pretty long, and an awkward silence fills the air. Luckily, we finally arrive to the said office, and she opens the door and steps inside, I'm right behind her. When I finally enter, I see someone, a man, standing in front of me. He appears to be in his late fifties, and balding, judging by his expensive suit and Italian loafers I'm guessing he is not what you could call a poor man. I assume he must be my benefactor, he is not as I had imagined, but then again, I hadn't really imagined anything.

"Bella, as you probably know, today is your birthday and you turned eighteen, and because of this you are no longer of our responsibility, however, your benefactor has sent for you, and Mike here to bring you to him as he has requested your presence. I am afraid you will not be able to attend graduation , and I have already sent for your things, It has been a pleasure having you here but all great things have an end, Au revoir, Bella" said, and just like that, I am dismissed.

I can only nod as I am too surprised to do anything else. I follow Mike out of the office to and into expensive looking car. Mme. Augustine has already assured me that my things are already in the back of my car, not that I own much; my few possessions could fit into a small luggage. Everything is happening so fast, One moment I am in boarding school with the other girls, the next I am riding into a luxurious car, with a richly dressed "chauffeur".

To my surprise, the car ride is very short, 30 minutes at most, and we arrive to what appears to be a very small airport. I realize that it isn't just a small airport, but a private one, as Mike parks the car, my door is almost immediately opened by a well-dressed man bearing black frames. If I didn't know better, I would think that my life is one of these Hollywood movies. I step out of the car as the man motions for me to follow him, he doesn't talk, which I'm thankful for because it would mean that I would have to respond, and I am incapable of responding.

I look up, only to see a private jet apparently waiting for me, I don't even remember being on a plane before, but then again, I don't remember anything. An air hostess smiles at me as I board the plane, a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. I respond with my own version of a smile, which in my opinion looks more like a grimace than anything else. No wonder the other girls were so afraid of me.

The plane ride is very long, and I'm emotionally tired from everything that has happened to me today, and so, I fall asleep. When I wake up, I'm in the back of a sumptuous car, judging by the looks of it, a limo. I recognize Mike's balding head, and I feel relieved for some reason. I wonder once again, who is this man going through all this trouble to bring me to him. I look around me, and I can see that the climate has drastically changed. Around me I only see lush green forests.

Finally, the car comes to an halt in front of the biggest gate I've ever seen, Mike puts his finger on a strange machine, and the gates open. It takes another fifteen minutes before the biggest house, no, mansion, comes into view. It practically screams money, it is old looking and majestic. Mike stops the car, and once again, a man opens the door, before motioning for me to follow him.

The inside of the mansion is even more sumptuous looking than the outside. After going trough many rooms and halls, we finally arrive in front of a big mahogany door, and the man in front of me knocks on the door.

"Sir, she has arrived"

"Let her in and close the door" A booming voice says

Suddenly, I feel my heart beat faster, I'm scared, scared of what might be waiting for me behind that door. I know that no matter what it is, it will change my life forever.

I timidly step into the room, my eyes on the floor, afraid to look in front of me.

"Hello, Bella" A voice says and my eyes snap up.

It isn't the same voice that told the man to let me in, and I am right, because in front of me, there are not one, but three of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen in my life. Each of them is beautiful in his own way.

The one on the right is the all American pretty boy, with his blonde hair slicked back, twinkling eyes, straight nose and beautiful smile. He is wearing a polo shirt and jeans that fit him well, showing off his lean but toned body.

The one on the right, although equally as beautiful as the others, is the contrary, and is the epitome of the dark and brooding type. He has jet black hair, almost too long to be fashionable, but it suits him well. He has an aristocratic nose, but instead of drawing back his beauty, it only adds to it. He has a permanent scowl on his face and is looking at me so intensely, it's giving me chills. He is wearing an expensive looking black suit, only adding to the stereotype.

Finally, the one in the middle, is the guy every girl dreams of. His copper hair is just long enough so it frames his square jaw perfectly. He has a straight nose, and is wearing a tailored suit that fits him perfectly. He looks to be the most reasonable of the three. They all have one common characteristic however, their eyes and teeth. All three of them have pale, almost white eyes, the kind that would be scary on any other human being, but it suits them and only adds to their beauty. They also have almost abnormally sharp canines, not vampire like but they look like they could hurt anyways.

I suddenly realize they are probably expecting me to say something, but as usual I can't

"Ah, yes, the Academy had warned us that she was mute" The one in the middle finally speaks up.

"Well that explains a lot" pretty boy says

"You probably must be wondering why we bought you here honey"

"_I wonder a lot of things" _I want to say but as usual, nothing comes out of my mouth, and I almost cringe at the endearment.

"Well, my name is Edward, and these are my eh…brothers, Emmett and Jasper"

Pretty boy, Emmett , smiles at me, but Jasper just continues to scowl. I wonder why he hates me so much.

"We have been paying for your education for about a year now, and there is a reason for that, you are very…special to us Bella, and that is why you will be living here with us, from now on. Leah will escort you to your room" He says and as if on cue, the door opens revealing a middle aged woman in a maid uniform.

"Leah ,if you would be so kind as to show Mademoiselle Bella to her apartments"

"Yes sir, follow me miss" She says, her head bowing, she turns to leave and I follow her.

I can feel their eyes on my back as I leave the room, burning holes through me. The walk to my room is pretty short, and as Leah opens the door, I am amazed by what I see in front of me. The room is huge, and in the middle stands a four poster bed, bigger than my entire room at the Academy. It is finely furnished, and the room's tones vary from light blue to electric blue. I can't believe it is the room I will be living in for god knows what amount of time.

Diner is served at 7h00 I will come and fetch you" Leah says pulling me out of my reverie.

I look at the clock next to the bed, it's only five thirty, and I decide to take a quick nap, I've been travelling all day after all.

Dinner is surprisingly uneventful, it probably has to do with the fact that none of my three benefactors show up. I don't know if I should be offended or not, I go for the latter, it takes a lot to infuriate me after all. The food is the highlight of my day, it's one of these fancy dinners you'd see in movies like Harry Potter, except instead of entering the school, I just left it, and I'm alone at the table.

The mention of Harry Potter leads me into daydreaming of being a wizard, I get so into it I even start humming the song out loud without even realizing it. Suddenly I feel two holes being burned through me and I know immediately that someone is here watching me. I abruptly stop singing and whip my head around. There, casually leaning against the doorway stands Edward, his copper hair still wet from the shower he must have taken.

"Why did you stop, it was beautiful" He says and I look at the floor.

He walks to me and before I can react, he plops down to the chair next to me.

"So you like harry potter huh?" He asks, but my eyes stay on the floor

"You have a very pretty voice" He says, again I stay quiet

"Look at me sweety" He says, and joining words to actions, he takes my chin into his hands, effectively forcing me to look at him.

He is even more gorgeous close up, I can see freckles lightly spread across his nose, and his eyes have golden flecks I hadn't noticed at first. My heart starts beating faster, I feel butterflies in my stomach. He leans in closer and closer, his lips are inches from mine…

"Edward, we need you in the conference room, now" A deep voice interrupts us, and I jump back and away from Edward.

It is Jasper who has interrupted us, and he looks less than happy. For some reason I feel guilty, like I just cheated. It's ridiculous, I brush it off. Edward slowly rises, for a moment he looks furious, like he is ready to tear Jasper into pieces, but just as fast as this emotion has appeared, it seems to disappear. He smiles at me, taking a lock of my hair into his hands, as if promising more, before leaving the room once and for all.

As if on cue, Leah enters the room, and takes me back to my room. As I lay in my bed, I think about how much my life has changed one day. A normal person would probably be afraid, being in a house with three total strangers, one of which seems to hate her guts, but I am no normal person, so I just sleep.

My first week at the mansion is pretty uneventful. I set up a routine, eat, sleep , read, eat then sleep again. I never see any of the men, and I don't know if I'm grateful for it or sad. My life is pretty tranquil, but for some reason, I can feel something is going to happen. I feel uneasy that night as I prepare for bed. I slowly climb into my bed. I leave the window open, letting the moonlight bathe me. It is full moon and I admire the beauty of the garden enlightened by it.

I am awakened by something soft wet and warm on my neck. I suddenly realize that I'm on my back, my legs opened, someone between them. I scream, I have never been so afraid of my life, yet so aroused. I realize it is Edward between my legs, and kissing my neck. He doesn't stop even as I try to push him away. I realize that my sleeping pants have been removed and my shirt ridden up to reveal my breasts.

The door bursts open revealing none other than Emmett and Jasper, I try to beg them with my eyes to help me. For a moment they seem to be trying to do so, but suddenly, it is as if something snaps inside them, as if they are in some sort of trance. They slowly walk to the bed, climbing in with Edward and myself.

I try to escape Edward's grip, but he firmly holds me in place. I suddenly feel a second, then a third pair of hands on me, I try to scream, but Edward strangles my pleas by kissing me on the mouth. Within seconds, I am naked and vulnerable, my remaining clothing having been ripped off my body by Jasper. Edward trails down his kisses from my neck to my breasts, suckling and grazing lightly with his teeth.

I suddenly feel hands on my stomach, caressing it, going lower and lower, until they reach my burning center. My screams of fright quickly become screams of pleasure. I can't help it, my mind says no, but my body says yes. I feel Jasper's hand caressing me _down there _and I gasp into Edward's mouth as his finger penetrates me. He slides his finger into my dripping center, before adding a second one, then a third.

I am overwhelmed with sensations, flooding over me; the pleasure is almost too much. I feel like I'm climbing higher and higher, and everything around me stops, and I feel something I've never felt before. My body is taken over by spasms of pleasure, I am so distracted by the sensations taking over me I don't even notice the guys have gotten off me.

When I finally open my eyes, all three of them are on their knees, staring at me with intense expressions. I think it's the end, but they look at each other.

"Brother, as head of the clan, I think you should have the honor of going first" Jasper says looking at Edward and Emmett nods his agreement.

I watch them as they all undress, this would be the perfect opportunity to escape, but I can't help but stare at them, their sculpted bodies are beautiful, I gasp as I look at their hardened members, raised up, as if saluting me. Emmett climbs back into the bed first, giving me a kiss on the mouth, before placing himself behind me, placing my head on his lap.

He starts caressing my button of pleasure, eliciting moans from me, before dipping his finger into my center , then bringing it to his mouth.

"She's ready" He says, and Edward climbs into the bed, Jasper sits watching not too far from us.

Edward gives me a quick peck on the mouth, and before I can do anything, he penetrates me with one swift thrust. I scream, in pain this time, as I feel as if I'm being ripped in two. I feel Emmett caressing my body trying to reassure me.

"Shh… baby it gets better I promise" Edward says

He slowly pulls out, and enters me again, but this time it hurts less than the first time, Edward starts thrusting into me, faster and faster, I begin to feel something else than pain, pleasure. Quickly,it replaces the pain entirely, as Edward thrusts into me with a wild abandon. I scream and whimper, the pleasure too intense, then, my world is turned up upside down as my high reaches it's peak. Edward follows quickly, and I feel a hot liquid spill inside of me.

Edward slowly pulls out, and before I can recover, Jasper has taken his place, he is less than gentle as he enters me, and he stretches me even more than Edward did. His thrusts match his personality, rough and wild. Then, it's Emmett's turn, and he is the most gentle of the three, as soon as Emmett finishes an pulls out of me, I fall into oblivion, exhausted.

I am awakened in the morning by noise outside my door. It takes some time for the events of the night before to resurface, and for a moment I think it was all a dream. The soreness in between my legs, and the blood stain on my bed sheets tell me otherwise. I painfully sit up, suddenly, I realize what woke me, as I hear voices.

I know I shouldn't be listening but my curiosity gets the better of me.I get up, putting a robe on, before walking to the door as silently as I can.

"Fine! But you'll have her last" I hear Emmett say

"Fine" It's Edward who says this

I wonder if they are talking about me, after what happened last night anything is possible. Suddenly the door opens, revealing my three tormentors, they are all looking at me with a different expression. Emmett is wearing his usual amused expression, Edward looks guilty while Jasper just glares at me.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to listen behind doors little girl?" Jasper says

It's the first time I've heard him speak, and his booming voice gives me chills. If I wasn't scared of him before, I definitely am now, but this fright is mixed with something I can't quite understand, desire.

"I think you need a lesson" He says taking a strand of my hair in his hands, rolling it between his fingers

"Jasper, now is not the time, I think we need to talk"

"I don't know why you insist on saying the word talk when it's really just going to be a monologue"

"I mean it's not like she's going to respond" Emmett says, and I can't help but agree.

"I think she needs to know Emmett, especially after last night" Edward answers and I blush remembering what took place the night before.

"But first you should probably get dressed…it's kind of distracting" Emmett says and I realize that my robe has untied and that I am flashing them, I promptly close it, which is pretty dumb, they have seen all they could see last night.

When I finally enter the office, 30 minutes later, they are all already there waiting for me. The three of them look up at me as I enter the room, but I can see something has changed about the way they do. They all have some kind of hunger, and the way they look at me, it's giving me chills.

"Bella , take a seat sweety, I think you'll need to be comfortable to hear this" Emmett says

"Bella, what happened last night shouldn't have and we are all very sorry, but the truth is even if we had wanted to, we couldn't have stopped it, Bella, you are our mate" Edward says, and I knit my eyebrows together

Their mate? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"I know it sounds crazy and I won't blame you if you don't believe me, but Jasper, Emmett and I are all part of very ancient and very powerful clans of what you humans call 'werewolves', and a long time ago, a prophecy was predicted, this prophecy says that the three most powerful clans would be merged because of a girl. That girl would be mate to all three alphas, and the first baby created by their union would be the ultimate alpha, merging the three clans together and creating the ultimate clan. That clan would become unbeatable and would rule the world. Bella, you are that girl, you are going to bear the most powerful alpha of all time, but for that, we need to get you pregnant first"

I can't believe my ears and I don't know whether I should burst out laughing or crying. If they are serious, it means that I am some kind of incubus they will have to breed. All three of them.

"Obviously, for you own good, we can't all have you every night, so we've decided to share you, each one of us has one night with you, then the fourth, we have to share you" Edward says

I feel like an object, they are going to share, it's a bad feeling.

"But, we have decided to leave you alone for one week since you must be really sore from last night" Emmett says and I realize that's what they must have been talking about

"Your first night will be with Emmett , then me, and Edward gets you last" Jasper says pointedly looking at Logan

I want to scream at them, I want to tell them I am no object, they can't use me the way they do. I want to tell them I don't want their stupid baby, that I am a human being, I have feelings. I want to tell them that I don't care if they are werewolves or Greek gods, I just want them to leave me alone. But I can't, so I just stay quiet, always quiet.


	2. Emmett

The week passes quickly, I don't see any of the guys, it is as if they are avoiding me. Before soon, it's Landon's day. I hear a soft knock on my door, it's Leah she has come to bring me to Emmet's room. I find myself getting excited for what is to take place tonight. This morning, when I woke up, I found a shopping bag on my bed containing the skimpiest bikini I have ever seen. I am wearing it under my clothing, and wondering what he has planned for me.

Emmett's room is even bigger than mine , and I understand the need for the bathing suit when I see the big jacuzzi in the middle of the room. Emmett is already in the tub, his eyes are closed and I can only see his naked arms, and I can't help but blush as I wonder what else is naked under there. I awkwardly stand in front of the door.

"Why are you standing there? Remove your clothing and climb in" Emmett says startling me

I do as he says, removing my dress before climbing in with him, the warm water is soothing on my skin.

"Feels nice huh?" He says and I nod in agreement

"How was your day? Mine was pretty rad, but I couldn't wait for it to end, because I knew _this_ would come" He says, and to accentuate his point he leans in and kisses me on the lips. I can't help but respond to his kiss.

"Eager now are we? Well if you like this you're going to like what's coming next even more" He says as he pulls me up on his lap.

Before I can react, he has taken my bikini top off, and I'm naked from the waist up. I gasp into his lips as I feel his hands upon my breasts, gently caressing me and pinching my nipples. He trails down butterfly kisses down my neck, and he takes a nipple in his mouth, making me throw my head backwards in pleasure. I groan as I feel his teeth grazing my nipple before switching to my other breast and giving it the same treatment. I'm so overwhelmed by the sensations he's making me feel,

I don't even realize that his hands have gone underwater, to my bikini bottoms. It isn't until I feel his hand caressing me on my most intimate place, that I realize he has removed my bikini bottoms. I moan under his touch as he inserts a finger into me, but doesn't move it, forcing me to buck my hips to get the friction I so crave for.

He inserts a second finger into me and I moan in pleasure as I start bucking wildly against his hand, and I throw my head back in pleasure, giving him access to my neck which he takes advantage of giving me opened mouth kisses. He removes his fingers from me and I whimper in protest, but he quickly pulls me to him, impaling me on his rod, and I almost scream at the sensation. I want to go fast, but he doesn't let me, grabbing my hips and forcing me to go slow, and it makes me crazy.

Before soon, he gives up, and starts thrusting wildly into me as I meet his thrust just as enthusiastically, and we come in unison. I collapse onto his chest, putting my head on his shoulder

"Woah, that was amazing" He says and I nod in agreement

I feel really tired and my eyes start closing despite me. He is still inside me, but soon I feel him getting hard again and I gasp.

"Looks like Emmett junior here is ready for second round... but you look tired, I'll just finish my self-off, come on let's get you to bed" He says pulling himself out of me before cradling me into his arm like I weigh nothing.

He grabs a large towel from around the tub, and I feel like a little kid as he rubs me with it before wrapping it around my shoulders. He leads me to his bed and we both crawl into the covers, he pulls me to him and he gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek, I quickly fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, and It takes me a while to recognize the room I'm in, then everything comes back to me, and I can't help but smile as memories of last night rush back. It's only then that I realize that I'm trapped in Emmett's arms, I try to wiggle out of his grip, but I only succeed in waking him up.

"Good morning beautiful" He says before giving me a quick peck on the lips

I smile at him

"We should get some breakfast, I'd kill for some pancakes right now, come on let's go down" He says and my smile gets wider. I could get used to this.


End file.
